Sebastián Black y los misterios de Beauxbaton
by sayala7
Summary: El final de la odisea de Harry Potter no es más que el comienzo de las aventuras de un nuevo héroe del mundo mágico, su nombre es Sebastián Black.


Era mediados de agosto del año 1998, habían pasado unos meses desde la batalla de Hogwarts en la que se pudo vencer de una vez por todas a Lord Voldemort y a sus mortifagos, lamentablemente aún quedaban muchas heridas que sanar de esos días oscuros , una de esas heridas la seguía viviendo Harry Potter, el salvador del mundo mágico fue llamado al banco Gringotts para ver un tema de la herencia que le fue dejada por su padrino, debido a que durante la guerra el banco de los duendes fue tomado por el ministerio de magia, entonces estos pequeños seres mágicos hicieron una revisión general de todas sus cuentas, Harry suponía que tendría que firmar algunos documentos y todo se pondría en orden , decidió llevar a su elfo domestico Kreacher, pues este era una evidencia de que él era el legítimo heredero de su padrino, aunque tenía un poco de miedo de asistir a la reunión, esto debido a que hacía no mucho tiempo él junto a sus mejores amigos, Hermione Granger y Ron Weasley, se infiltraron en Gringotts robando la copa de Helga Hufflepuf , gracias a eso pudieron destruir uno de los horrocrux de Tom Riddle, ganado así la guerra, pero no sabía cómo reaccionarían los duendes ante este hecho, pues habían burlado la seguridad del lugar más seguro de gran Bretaña, dejándolos en vergüenza, pero por otra parte era de conocimiento público que el ahora muerto Lord oscuro creó contenedores de alma para escapar de la muerte, solamente quedaba esperar y ver que le decían, por seguridad tenía su varita cerca de él y Kreacher estaba listo para llevarse a su amo usando una aparición.

Caminó por las escaleras de mármol del gran edificio blanco al final del callejón diagon, los guardias lo miraron con un ceño más fruncido de lo normal, pero no hicieron ningún impedimento para que pasara, camino lento, pero firmemente sobre los pulcros pisos del lugar, se dirigió a una de las bancas de atención a los clientes.

-Buenos días, mi nombre es Harry Potter, recibí esta carta hace algunos días , me pidieron que viniera para discutir algunos asuntos con respecto a la herencia de mi padrino Sirius Black.

El duende levantó su cabeza del libro de cuentas, puso una mirada de pocos amigos hacia el mago, leyó la carta que le había pasado Harry y luego llamó a uno de sus colegas.

-Alguff lo llevara a la sala de reuniones con Slypuf el encargado de herencia.

A Harry le pareció que el duende se contuvo para no partirle la cabeza en ese mismo lugar, pero agradeció que actuara profesionalmente con él, siguió a Alguff por uno de los muchos pasillos del banco hasta que se toparon con una hermosa puerta de roble, el duende abrió las dos grandes puertas con facilidad.

-Aquí es la sala de reuniones, lo están esperando.

Al igual que el primer duende Alguff se mostró bastante hostil pero profesional.

-Muchas gracias por su servicio.

Luego de despedirse de su guía Harry entró en la habitación, había una larga mesa con por lo menos una docena de sillas, en una de las esquinas estaba quien Harry suponía que era Slypuf el duende encargado de las herencias

-Adelante señor Potter.

El muchacho caminó hacia una de las sillas, además del duende estaba un trío que el niño-que-vivió conocía para bien o para mal bastante, los Malfoy, parecían bastante nerviosos cuando vieron a Harry, pero hicieron un gesto con la cabeza a modo de saludo, el aludido les devolvió el gesto, frente a los Malfoy había una pareja que el joven quería bastante, era Andrómeda Tonks y el nieto de esta, Ted Lupin, quien además era ahijado del joven Potter.

-Hola Harry es bueno verte.

-Igualmente señora Tonks.

-Oh por favor, ya te lo he dicho varias veces, dime Andrómeda, a diferencia de mi hija yo si valoro la belleza de los nombres rebuscados. -dijo con una expresión que mezclaba la pena y la risa.

-Está bien Andrómeda, ¿cómo a estado Teddy?

-Bastante bien, aunque en "ciertas" noches del mes se pone un poco inquieto, aunque luego de una ducha y su comida se tranquiliza.

El bebe reconoció a su padrino y estiró los brazos para que lo tomara, Harry iba a visitar todas las semanas a su ahijado, incluso cuando podía lo iba a ver más veces, actualmente estaba en la academia de aurores, el nuevo ministro de magia Kingsley Shacklebolt lo había recomendado para que pudiese ser auror sin tener que hacer su último año en Hogwarts, el entrenamiento en la academia duraba unos tres años aproximadamente, pero en el caso de Harry fueron más indulgente debido a la experiencia práctica que tenía, su entrenamiento se concentró en pulir las habilidades que ya tenía más que aprenderlas de cero como sus otros compañeros de academia.

Harry tomo a su ahijado y se sentó al lado de Andrómeda, él bebe cambio su color de pelo de castaño a negro como el de su padrino, luego miró hacia al frente de sus dos familiares para ver a los Malfoy, los dos varones parecían un poco inquietos, pero Narcissa le dio una mirada maternal, el bebe les sonrió y cambio su color de pelo de castaño a rubio platinado, esto sorprendió a todos, a los rubios pues no sabían que el bebe era metamorfo , por otra parte inquieto a la abuela y al padrino porque el niño solo hacia eso con la gente que le caía bien.

\- ¿TEDDY?.-exclamó su abuela.

-Parece que tu nieto heredo la habilidad de nuestra madre Andrómeda.

-Solo espero que no herede otras costumbres de ella.

La atmósfera en la sala se tensó, Harry podía sentir como las hermanas se tiraban chispas por los ojos, el muchacho vio a Lucius y Draco que parecían pensar lo mismo que él.

-No quiero iniciar una discusión hermana, solo me alegra que tu nieto heredara esa habilidad, también quería...darte mis condolencias por tus perdidas.

Andrómeda aun vestía de negro, ella había perdido a casi toda su familia por culpa de la guerra, su esposo, su hija y su yerno ya no estaban con ella.

-Si esto es una clase de insulto te juro por mi nieto que no saldrás sana de esta habitación. -dijo sacando su varita en tono amenazante hacia su hermana.

-No es mi intención ofenderte hermana, es solo que...te quiero pedir disculpas…. por todo.

\- ¿Qué? -dijo anonadada la bruja.

Andrómeda pensó que había oído mal o que su hermana había bebido una poción en mal estado o cualquier otra cosa menos lo que realmente había escuchado.

-Fui...fuimos muy duros contigo, en estos meses he podido pensar y replantearme muchas cosas, por eso lo siento y te doy mis más sentidas condolencias.

-Gracias. -dijo casi en un susurro y conteniendo las lágrimas.

En ese momento se abrieron las puertas de la sala de reuniones se abrieron, dando paso a varias personas, todos los magos quedaron con la boca abierta por lo que vieron.

\- ¿Bella? -exclamo Narcissa

\- ¿Sirius? -dijo Harry

Frente a ellos habían cuatro personas , en el medio había un hombre de avanzada edad, tenia el pelo blanco corto y una barba, no tan larga como la de Dumbeldore, pero sí bastante larga, sus ojos eran grises e intimidantes, vestía túnicas bastante elegantes, aunque quizás un poco pasadas de moda, apoyaba las manos en un bastón negro con un lobo negro en la empuñadura, a su derecha había un hombre de unos cincuenta años de edad, usaba un terno de color negro y corbata gris como sus ojos, su pelo era castaño y largo con algunas canas, a la izquierda del anciano estaban las dos personas que más asombro le habían generado a los presentes, era un hombre y una mujer, el primero era una réplica de Sirius Black, ojos grises, cabellos largo negro y rebelde, su terno de color negro igual que el anterior pero sin corbata, tenía rasgos aristocráticos igual que la mayoría de los miembros de la familia Black, por su parte la segunda era una copia de Bellatrix Lestrange, aunque usaba un vestido muggle muy elegante y de color plateado que hacía juego con sus ojos, de no ser porque Harry vio con sus propios ojos como Molly Weasley mató a la bruja oscura él habría sacado su varita para defenderse.

-Lamentamos la demora, pero como podrán imaginarse el departamento de transporte mágico de su país está un poco caótico estos días, nuestro traslador demoró un poco más en ser aprobado. -dijo de manera formal pero con cierto acento francés el más anciano de las cuatro personas que acababan de llegar.

-Bienvenidos señores y señorita Black, les doy la bienvenida, por favor siéntense.

"¿Señores Black?, pero se supone que el apellido había muerto con Sirius."

Parecía que no solamente Harry estaba extrañado, tanto Andrómeda como los Malfoy parecían igual de desconcertados.

-Bueno, ya que están todas las partes presentes primero les pediré que coloquen sus varitas en la mesa por favor, es por motivos de seguridad.

Los magos se vieron un poco inquietados por la solicitud, pero no discutieron la solicitud del duende y pusieron sus varitas en la mesa.

-Gracias por su cooperación, voy a explicarles en grandes rasgos el motivo por el cual los convocamos, generalmente cuando un mago que tiene contratos con nosotros fallece, nosotros le hacemos entrega a sus hijos la herencia, en caso de no tenerlos pero que exista un testamento en que se especifique a los beneficiaros de la herencia, nosotros también lo respetamos, pero debido a una reforma en las leyes de herencia de 1890, si la persona beneficiara en el testamento no es familiar directo del fallecido, tenemos el deber de informar a los familiares más cercanos del mago, lo ideal es que entre las partes interesadas se negocie algún tipo de acuerdo, por eso están todos ustedes aquí.

Narcissa miró disimuladamente hacia la familia que evidentemente tenía rasgos Black pero a quien ella no conocía y les preguntó:

-Disculpen, ¿Pero podrían decirnos quienes son ustedes?

El hombre de mayor edad, que parecía ser el patriarca de la familia se levantó, sujetó su bastón firmemente y con actitud aristocrática se iba a presentar, pero fue interrumpido antes por el duende.

-El señor Black y su familia está aquí pues en vista que el apellido Black murió con el señor Sirius Black III, ellos, según un inciso colocado en una reforma de la ley de herencias en 1930, faculta a familiares más lejanos pero que conserven el apellido a ser considerados en lo establecido en la ley de herencias de 1890.

-Mi nombre es Phineas Regulus Black II, segundo hijo de Phineas Regulus Black I, quien fue director de Hogwarts y orden de Merlín de primera clase, señora Malfoy, su abuelo Pollux Black fue mi sobrino, hijo de mi hermano menor Cygnus.

Narcissa pareció un poco intimidada por la forma tan firme en que el anciano se había presentado, definitivamente era un miembro de su familia, pero empezó a hacer memoria, trató de recordar el árbol familiar buscando a un Phineas, hasta que finalmente lo hizo.

-Usted...fue expulsado de la familia, por defender los derechos de los muggles.

-Así es jovencita, mi "querido" padre consideraba que mis ideas eran una aberración para los nobles ideales de nuestra familia, yo le dije que era un imbécil, nos lanzamos maldiciones entre ambos y me echó de la casa sin más que mi varita, mi maleta con algo de mi ropa y unos galeones que había ahorrado por si algo como esto pasaba, luego de eso me fui a Francia donde inicie una nueva vida, ¿algo más que quisiera saber?.

-No, nada más.

-Bueno, luego de estas aclaraciones, quisiera que procediéramos con lo que nos convoca, señor Black, usted y su familia, ¿quisieran presentar alguna solicitud por parte de la herencia del señor Sirius Black III?

El viejo mago se había sentado en su asiento, sus manos apretaban firmemente su bastón, en el extremo del mago tenía un perro negro tallado, sus ojos estaban cerrados mientras pensaba, finalmente tuvo una respuesta.

-Si, tengo una petición, pero no es monetaria, tengo entendido que el señor Potter es ahora el dueño de Grimmauld Place #12, ¿no es así?

-Así es señor Black, mi padrino Sirius me la dejó en herencia junto con su bóveda en Gringotts y a su elfo domestico Kreacher.

\- ¿Ese elfo cascarrabias sigue vivo? -dijo asombrado.

-Si, de hecho, está aquí.

Harry señalo al viejo elfo que al ver a Phineas Black se escondió lo mejor que pudo debajo de la mesa.

-Kreacher, saluda al señor Black. -dijo amablemente el aprendiz de auror.

La criatura asomó la cabeza, no queriendo mirar a los ojos a su antiguo dueño, solo se limitó a hacer una pequeña reverencia.

-Vaya...esto si que es una sorpresa, yo esperaba un montón de groserías y que lo más suave que me dijera fuese que soy un traidor de la sangre, veo que está bien contigo muchacho. -dijo con una sonrisa el anciano.

-Gracias por sus palabras señor, ahora mi pregunta es, si no quiere dinero, ¿qué es lo que quisiera?

-Solo tengo una petición, que todos quienes fuimos expulsados de la familia seamos reincorporados en el árbol genealógico de los Black, tú como nuevo dueño de la ancestral casa de los Black tienes ese el poder para desterrar como para reincorporar a miembros, eso ayudaría a cerrar una vieja herida de un hombre viejo.

-No tendría problemas señor, ¿algún problema señora Malfoy?, ¿Andrómeda?

-Yo no tengo ningún inconveniente Harry, de hecho, para serte honesta me gustaría también volver a estar en el árbol familiar, mi familia tuvo muchas facetas oscuras, pero también algunas luminosas, sería bueno terminar con esta división de una vez por todas.

Narcissa parecía estar teniendo una lucha interna, pero finalmente suspiro resignada.

-Yo no tengo ningún inconveniente con esto.

-Excelente, ahora con respecto al dinero, ¿hay alguna solicitud?

-De parte nuestra no será necesario, no tenemos ninguna solicitud, ¿podríamos retirarnos? -dijo Narcissa Malfoy un poco ansiosa.

\- ¿Renuncia a todos los derechos con respecto a los bienes del señor Sirius Black III?

-Si, tenemos suficiente, no necesitamos más.

-Está bien señora Malfoy, pueden retirarse.

Los tres rubios se levantaron elegantemente, tomaron sus varitas, hicieron un gesto con la cabeza a modo de despedida a todos los presentes y se fueron.

\- ¿Señora Tonks quisiera apelar a algo de la herencia del señor Sirius Black III?.

Antes de que Andrómeda pudiese decir alguna palabra Harry la interrumpió.

-Disculpa por interrumpirte Andrómeda, pero antes de que digas algo quiero proponerte algo.

-No te preocupes Harry, dime, ¿qué quieres proponerme?

-Quisiera dejarle a Teddy y a ti lo que me dejó Sirius, yo ya tengo suficiente dinero para varias vidas, gracias a lo que me dejaron mis padres, soy el padrino del muchacho y quiero que su vida sea lo más feliz que se pueda, sé que el dinero no compra la felicidad, pero ayuda bastante, espero que aceptes.

La bruja quedó con la boca abierta, el duende levantó la ceja un poco, por lo visto no se esperaba la declaración de Harry, mientras que el Phineas Black sonreía por el gesto altruista del ahijado de su pariente lejano.

-¿Estás seguro de todo esto Harry?, yo también tengo mis ahorros y esas cosas, no es necesario que tu renuncies a todo esto.-dijo un poco avergonzada la mujer.

-Estoy totalmente seguro, así que no te preocupes.

La sonrisa de Harry pareció convencer finalmente a la abuela de su ahijado.

-Si no hay ninguna otra solicitud de alguna de las partes presentes, les pediría a todos que firmaran este documento para finalizar todo esto, del papeleo nos encargaremos nosotros y les enviaremos una copia vía lechuza.

El documento fue pasado primero a Harry, quien leyó y firmo, luego se lo pasó a Andrómeda y finalmente a Phineas, el Black le devolvió el documento al duende que lo guardo cuidadosamente en su maletín.

-Hemos concluido con los trámites, pueden retirarse.

Phineas se acercó a Harry y le extendió la mano.

-Fue un gesto muy noble lo que a hecho señor Potter, créame que por experiencia propia he visto como familias se han maldecido por 1 galeón que no se los otorgó en una herencia, veo que los rumores sobre su buen corazón son verdad.

-No fue nada señor Black, Teddy es mi ahijado y quiero ayudarlo en todo lo que pueda, se que el dinero le ayudará a futuro. -dijo el niño que vivió mientras le respondía al apretón de manos.

Por otra parte, el resto de la familia Black miraba con afecto al pequeño bebe, este abrió un poco más los ojos, se fijó en la mujer que se parecía a Bellatrix, luego miró a su abuela, notó el parecido entre ambas y cambió su color de pelo al tono oscuro de la joven mujer.

-Hola pequeñito, ¿cómo estás?, mi nombre es Juliette y somos familia. -dijo en un inglés con mucho acento francés.

El tono amable de Juliette Black contrastaba abismalmente con lo que hubiese podido decir en vida Bellatrix Lestrange, al niño pareció caerle bien la mujer porque estiró los brazos para que lo tomaran, Andromeda estuvo un poco temerosa de soltar a su nieto, pero una mirada de Harry le hizo cambiar de idea, ellos no eran los familiares que le dijeron cosas horribles cuando se escapó de casa y la tal Juliette no era su difunta hermana loca.

-Hoy vamos a celebrar la remodelación que le hicimos a Grimmauld Place, ¿les gustaría venir?

Todos los Black miraron a su patriarca, quien respondió con una sonrisa.

-Sería un placer.

En el camino hacia la salida del banco Harry supo el nombre de los demás integrantes de la familia, el hombre de unos cincuenta años se llamaba Charles y quien se parecía a Sirius se llamaba Louis.

Una vez que salieron del banco, Harry se ofreció a hacer una aparición conjunta para guiar a la familia Black a donde tenían que ir, pero Phineas se negó amablemente, argumentando que el sabia como llegar a su casa, por otra Andromeda prefirió usar la red flu, la aparición podía ser un poco perjudicial para los bebés, aunque el problema fue separar a Teddy de los brazos de Julliette, pues el muchacho se había llevado bien con la bruja de acento francés, una vez que el niño soltó a la joven mujer, este se puso a llorar, tanto abuela como padrino trataron de calmarlo y decirle que la verían pronto en la casa del segundo, con llanto y todo Andromeda se llevó al pequeño hacia una chimenea y desapareció en llamas verdes.

Harry decidió enviar un patronus a su nuevo hogar explicando parte de lo que había acontecido ese día, no quería que sus amigos y familia se asustaran al ver unas réplicas exactas de Sirius y Bellatrix, la familia Black entendió, esperaron unos minutos hasta que una nutria plateada retornó, esta empezó a hablar con la voz de la mejor amiga de Harry, Hermione Granger:

-Harry, todos están un poco sorprendidos, no nos esperábamos que hubiese toda una rama de la familia Black viva y que no fueran partidarios de Voldemort, ya le dijimos a todos, aunque algunos y me incluyo nos sorprendimos de saber que hay dos personas parecidas a Bellatrix y Sirius, pero ya nos mentalizamos, los esperamos a todos acá. A, por cierto, Ginny dice que fue muy dulce lo que hiciste por Teddy y que te recompensará por eso...hey Ron no te pongas celoso, tu hermana ya es grande y puede….

El joven Potter entendió lo que había pasado, Ron seguramente escuchó a Ginny decirle eso a Hermione y se puso celoso, probablemente cuando llegara a casa tendrían una pelea, parecía que ni siquiera el que hubiesen expresado los sentimientos de uno hacia el otro había hecho que dejaran de pelear, pero ya al menos lo sabía llevar, 7 años de experiencia con sus dos mejores amigos no habían sido en vano.

-Kreacher por favor ve a casa y ayuda a Molly con los detalles por favor.

-Si joven amo.

-No me llames...

Pero antes de que pudiera "regañar" a su elfo por seguir diciéndole "joven amo" el elfo desapareció en un PUFF , Harry se resignó he hizo una aparición frente a su casa, segundos después lo hicieron los Black, caminaron hacia la entrada, ahí la puerta fue abierta por Ginny, quien recibió a su novio con un largo beso, que fue cortado por un carraspeo de Phineas.

-Mil disculpas, déjenme presentarles a mi novia Ginny Weasley, Ginny ellos son Phineas, Charles, Louis y Julliete Black, son la rama francesa de la familia de Sirius. -dijo rojo como un tomate.

-Es un placer conocerlos. -dijo la pelirroja con sus mejillas tan rojas como su pelo.

-El placer es nuestra señorita Weasley, conocí a varios ancestros tuyos en mi tiempo en Hogwarts, me place ver que finalmente volvieron a haber mujeres en su familia, también recuerdo haber conocido a Henry Potter, uno de sus ancestros joven Potter, me llevaba muy bien con él, si no mal recuerdo también le gustaban las pelirrojas.

-Bueno, Sirius y el padre de Teddy siempre hablaban de la maldición Potter con las pelirrojas. -respondió el chico de anteojos.

-Por lo que veo tienen harto fundamento. -dijo con una sonrisa el anciano.

-Por favor, entren.

Los adolescentes guiaron a los magos dentro de la casa, ya no era el lugar sin color y frío de hace algunos meses atrás, ahora estaba limpio y pintado con colores claros que llenaban de vida el lugar, Phineas veía boquiabierto todo, sabía que era su antigua casa, pero se sentía tan...hogareño.

-Oh Harry querido que bueno que llegaste, escuchamos tu patronus y agregamos unas sillas más para tus invitados, mucho gusto en conocerlos mi nombre es Molly Weasley, por favor pasen.

Así lo hicieron todos, hasta que llegaron al comedor donde estaban reunidos, se encontraban todos los Weasley junto a sus parejas, Hermione y sus padres, varios miembros tanto del ejercito de Dumbeldore como de la Orden del Fénix y varios profesores de Hogwarts, todos tenían conversaciones entre ellos pero pararon al ver que llegó Harry, aunque no solo fue por su amigo, sino por quienes venían detrás, parecía que las voces de todos fueron robadas, pues creían ver a dos fantasmas frente a ellos, uno que si querían ver, más otro no, el silencio fue roto por la voz angelical de la rubia de la familia Weasley.

 _-PADRINO!_ -dijo Fleur en francés mientras se acercaba a abrazar a Charles Black.

 _-Oh mi pequeña princesa, ¿cómo estás?, lamento no haber podido venir a tu boda, pero las cosas en casa estuvieron un poco caóticas._

 _-Lo sé, no te preocupes, me alegra tenerte aquí._

\- ¿Se conocen?.-preguntaron extrañados varios.

-Oh si mil disculpas, él es mi padrino Charles Black.-respondió ahora en inglés la rubia.

La rubia tomo afectuosamente el brazo del hombre de terno negro.

-Creo que deberíamos presentarnos para aclarar posibles malentendidos. -comentó Phineas.

-Si es lo mejor, por favor siéntense. -comentó un poco sorprendida la señora Weasley.

Molly les hizo señalo sus sillas a los invitados, quienes se sentaron.

-Muchas gracias señora Weasley, pienso que debo ser el primero en presentarme, mi nombre es Phineas Regulus Black II, soy hijo de Phineas Regulus Black I, ustedes deben conocerlo por ser el profesor y director menos querido de Hogwarts, como le comenté al señor Potter hace unas horas, mi padre me expulsó de la familia por ser un traidor a la sangre y decirle que los muggles tienen la misma dignidad que nosotros, luego de eso ocupé los ahorros que tenía y me trasladé a Francia, ahí logré reclamar una antigua posesión que tenía la familia Black en dicho país, pero que no había sido ocupada desde que mis ancestros emigraron a Gran Bretaña hace algunos siglos, se llama "El castillo negro", aunque irónicamente ya no tiene ese color, luego logré conseguir un trabajo como profesor de Astronomía en la academia de magia Beauxbatons, ahí fui director por unos años, tiempo después me casé como una mujer muggle, luego tuvimos a nuestro primer y único hijo Charles Acturus, prefiero que se presente él ahora.

-Gracias papá, bueno como ya saben me llamo Charles, mi madre escogió ese nombre en honor a un gran líder muggle francés llamado Charles de Gaulle.

-¿El general que lideró la resistencia contra los nazis en la segunda guerra mundial?.-dijo sin poder evitarlo Hermione.

-Así es, ¿madam...?

-Granger, Hermione Granger.

-Un gusto en conocerla y como bien dice usted es por él que llevo ese nombre, inspirado por mi madre que estuvo en la resistencia francesa llamado "los maquis", decidí convertirme en auror, fui a Beauxbatons, fue ahí donde conocí a Emmanuel Delacour el padre de Fleur, ambos fuimos compañeros en la academia de aurores, fue una lástima que luego quisiera entrar en la política, perdí un buen compañero, pero gané un buen político para mi país, también soy el padrino de Fleur.

\- ¿Y por qué no los vimos en la boda?.-preguntó Ron.

Los Black se miraron entre ellos, Julliete parecía más nerviosa que los demás, finalmente fue Charles quien habló.

-Digamos...que no solamente en gran Bretaña han habido grupos de magos oscuros, en Francia hasta hace muy poco también los tuvimos, no al nivel de Voldemort, pero al ritmo al que crecía este mago oscuro era preocupante, estábamos en alerta roja al momento de la boda de mi ahijada, por eso no pudimos venir, pero cambiando a un tema un poco más positivo, yo me case con una profesora de historia y tuve a mis dos hermosos hijos Louis Cygnus y Juliette Cassiopeia.

-Tu primera hermanita. -dijo Louis.

-Que caballero Lu, bueno como mi padre mencionó me llamo Juliette, fui a Beauxbatons , actualmente estudio para ser doctora.

\- ¿Doctora?, ¿qué es eso? -pregunto George Weasley.

-Son el equivalente muggle de los sanadores. -dijo sorpresivamente Neville-hay algunos magos que aprenden técnicas de curación muggles para enfrentar las enfermedades desde otros puntos de vista.

-Exacto, muchas gracias, ¿joven...?

-Longbotton, Neville Longbotton.

-Muchas gracias por tu aclaración Neville.

La dulce sonrisa de la mujer hizo sentir un poco nervioso a Neville, ya que le parecía agradable, pero su rostro era igual que el de Bellatrix.

-Como bien dijo el señor Longbotton mi meta es poder unir ambas disciplinas, la mágica y la científica, pudiendo ver desde otra perspectiva las enfermedades, ahora le doy el turno a mi hermano mayor para que se presente.

-Gracias Juli, bueno ya saben mi nombre, al igual que todos en mi familia estudie en Beauxbatons, ahí me especialice en historia de la magia, luego de graduarme estuve un par de años haciendo investigaciones para el ministerio de magia francés y actualmente soy profesor de historia de la magia, me casé con una chef y tengo dos hermosos hijos, ¿quieren ver unas fotografías?.-dijo con rostro alegre que chocaba con la seriedad previa con la que se había presentado.

Todos asintieron alegres, en la fotografía mágica había un niño de unos cinco años, tenía el pelo negro, tradicional en casi todos los Black, sus ojos eran de color azul grisáceo, estaba sentado en un sillón desde el cual sostenía firmemente a una pequeña bebé que bostezaba tranquilamente, desde atrás una niña de pelo rubio-platinado de acercó para también salir en la escena, abrazando a los dos pequeños Black.

-Ellos son mis hijos Sebastián Orion y Sofía Narcissa Black, mi hija tenía unos días de nacida cuando tomamos esta fotografía, creo que Fleur podrá reconocer a esa niñita que se coló. -dijo Louis con una sonrisa mirando a la veela.

-Es Gabrille, recuerdo esa época, estaba muy celosa porque pensaba que Sebastián la dejaría de lado. -dijo riendo un poco por la situación que acababa de recordar.

-Ahora los papeles se invirtieron y es mi hijo quien está celoso y todo es culpa suya señor Potter.-dijo en tono amable el hombre.

\- ¿Mía?,¿por qué?-preguntó confundido el peli-negro.

-Pues sin entrar a exagerar creo que Gabrielle es la presidente mundial de su club de fans, siempre revisa el Profeta por si hay alguna noticia sobre usted.

-Vieras tu cuando se supo del triunfo que obtuvieron en la batalla de Hogwarts, ella estuvo sin mentirte por lo menos una hora sin parar de hablar acerca de tus cualidades, reales o ficticias que pudieras tener, es normal que mi sobrino se sienta un poco…molesto, pues siente que no puede competir con una leyenda viviente. -dijo Julliete.

-Lo siento, no es mi intención generar problemas a su sobrino. -dijo un poco apenado Harry.

-No te preocupes muchacho, son cosas de la niñez, aunque si mi hijo hereda el carácter Black probablemente él sea quien tenga el club de admiradoras a futuro y sea Gabrielle la molesta jajaja.

\- ¿Y cómo pueden ser amigos si Gabrielle es mitad veela?, ¿no debería afectar a su hijo?.-preguntó Ron.

-Ronald tienes la sensibilidad de una piedra. -dijo Hermione un poco molesta.

-Siempre me dices que tengo que ser curioso, bueno ahora lo soy Hermione.

-Bueno si, debería afectarle, pero en vista que el Castillo Negro y la mansión Delacour están muy cerca uno de la otra, los niños han crecido juntos, hay días en que Sebastián se queda en la casa de mis padres y viceversa, por lo que a interactuado tanto con mi abuela, con mi madre y con Gabrielle, toda esa exposición a hecho que sea menos susceptible a los encantos de una veela, probablemente sea el único chico de su edad que pueda hablar con ella sin terminar babeando, lo mismo les a pasado a todos ustedes y en especial a ti Ron, mis encantos ya tampoco te afectan tanto.-dijo Fleur respondiendo a la pregunta del menor de los Weasley.

El joven pelirrojo respondió asombrado ante la respuesta, pero lo que también genero una respuesta fue su estómago señalando el hambre que tenía, la señora Weasley guió a todos al comedor de casa, ahí comieron y bebieron, una vez finalizada la comida Harry guio a los Black rumbo al árbol genealógico de la familia Black, mucha de sus ramas estaban quemadas, lo que simbolizaba a los miembros expulsados, la rama que mostraba a Sirius, el padrino del niño que vivió estaba marchita, el tapiz entero parecía sin vida, pero eso iba a cambiar.

\- ¿Qué tengo que hacer señor Black?-preguntó Harry Potter.

-Como eres el nuevo jefe y dueño de la casa puedes tanto expulsar miembros...como reincorporarlos, solo tienes que tomar tu varita, tocar el muro y decir: Yo Harry Potter señor de Grimmauld place reintegro a todos los miembros de la familia Black que han sido desterrados.

-Entiendo-dijo sacando su varita-Yo Harry Potter señor de Grimmauld place reintegro a todos los miembros de la familia Black que han sido desterrados.

Al terminar de decir esas palabras el árbol familiar empezó a brillar, parecía obtener nueva vida, donde estaba tachado un nombre desconocido apareció claramente, era el de Phineas Regulus Black II, luego el nombre de su esposa, después su hijo y así sucesivamente, hasta llegar a los menores del clan, también volvió a aparecer el nombre de Andromeda y su familia, finalmente el último en reaparecer fue el de Sirius Black III, daba la impresión que el árbol se había sanado, como si la pintura en la pared estuviera feliz de ver que su función seguía en pie.

\- ¿QUIEN SE ATREVE A MOLESTAR EL ÁRBOL GENEALÓGICO DE LA NOBLE Y ANTIGUA CASA DE LOS BLACK? -dijo furioso el cuadro de Phineas Regulus Black I.

-Hola padre, ha pasado mucho tiempo, veo que la muerte te a sentado bastante bien.

\- ¿PADRE?, un minuto...tú eres...-dijo el ex-director de Hogwarts pasando de enojado a sorprendido en un instante.

El parecido entre padre e hijo era innegable, más pensando en que el hijo tenía casi la misma edad que el padre al momento de que le hicieran el cuadro.

-Si, soy tu hijo, a quien expulsaste de esta casa hace casi un siglo atrás, por asares del destino he vuelto y reclamé mi legítimo derecho a estar en el árbol genealógico familiar y antes de que te pongas a gritarme e insultarme quiero que sepas algo, te perdono...te odie, eso es verdad, pero que me expulsaras fue lo mejor que pudiste hacer en mi vida, conocí un país maravilloso, me enamore y me case con un mujer increíble, que si es muggle por si te lo estabas preguntando, la vida me dio un hijo hermoso, dos nietos increíbles y ahora dos bisnietos, la familia Black no a muerto, sigue viva y feliz, cuando supe de tu muerte sufrí, pues aunque fuiste muy ciego con respecto a tu visión acerca de las personas no mágicas, fuiste un hombre que me enseño mucho, los buenos valores que me enseñaste se los traspase a mis descendientes, por lo que tu legado sigue vivo, solo quería que supieras eso y...que te amo papá.

El patriarca de los Black se había dado la vuelta para retirarse cuando una palabra hizo que se quebrara por dentro.

-Yo también te amo hijo.

-Viejo...tonto-dijo con lágrimas en los ojos. -tenías que morirte para poder decir eso.

-Nunca pensé volver a verte, eres...mi viva imagen, tus descendientes son la viva imagen de los Black. -dijo alegre el cuadro viendo a sus descendientes.

Por varios minutos padre e hijo conversaron sobre un montón de temas, luego de estos Phineas II le habló a Harry.

-Joven Potter, hoy a hecho mucho por un viejo, lamento tener que abusar nuevamente de su generosidad, pero … ¿podría quedarme con el cuadro de mi padre?.

-No hay ningún problema señor Black, pienso que Phineas I estará más feliz con su familia, si quiere podría llevarse el cuadro de la madre de Sirius.

Casi como si fuese invocada la mujer empezó a gritar a todo pulmón improperios sobre traidores de sangre en su casa.

-Es muy amable, pero no quiero abusar de su amabilidad, con el de mi padre está bien.

Ya era de noche y a pesar de los intentos de Molly porque los Black se quedarán a comer algo más, estos desistieron, argumentando de que el tiempo en que su traslador para volver a Francia se activaría en poco tiempo, ya una vez fuera de la mansión tanto Harry como Phineas se despidieron.

-Le estoy eternamente agradecido por lo que a hecho hoy señor Potter, no lo olvidaré, si alguna vez necesita ayuda o viaja a Francia no olvide contactarnos. -dijo dándole un fuerte apretón de manos acompañado de una sonrisa.

-No hay de que señor Black, me alegra haber podido ayudarlos, pueden venir a Grimmauld place cada vez que usted lo desee.

-Se lo agradezco.

Finalmente, Charles Black miró su reloj y sacó un calcetín, los otros tres miembros de su familia tomaron una parte de la prenda, dieron una última mirada a Harry Potter y desaparecieron en un PUFF.

A cientos de kilómetros de ahí, en una zona rural de Francia, dos niños contemplaban las estrellas acostados sobre una manta de picnic.

-Y esa es la constelación de Orión. -dijo un niño de unos once años, de ojos azul grisáceo y pelo negro mientras señalaba un grupo de estrellas.

\- ¿Crees que bauticen una constelación como Harry Potter? - le preguntó una niña de su misma edad, pero con pelo rubio casi platinado y con unos ojos color turquesa.

-No lo creo. -respondió molesto el muchacho-las estrellas nuevas las bautizan los astrónomos y estos son muggles, no creo que ellos conozcan a Harry Potter.

-Pues deberían!, Harry es tan...

-Único, sorprendente, inigualable...

\- ¿Como supiste lo que iba a decir? -cuestionó la rubia.

-Gaby te conozco desde que tengo uso de razón y desde hace casi cuatro años no has dejado de hablar de las cualidades que tiene ese Harry Potter. -dijo irritado.

-Pues él me salvo la vida sin que fuese su deber, fue como un príncipe salvando a la damisela en peligro. -dijo con un aire soñador la chica. -no sé porque te molesta siempre que hablo de él.

\- ¿Que opinarías tú si yo hablara de Fleur todo el tiempo, además de recalcar lo linda, inteligente y valiente que es? -preguntó el joven Black mirando a los ojos a su amiga.

-Pues me sentiría feliz, mi hermana es lo mejor del mundo. -dijo sin entender el doble sentido del chico.

-Tu no lo entiendes. -dijo frustrado el muchacho cortando el contacto visual entre ambos.

-Niños vengan ya es tarde, mañana tenemos que ir a comprar sus varitas. -dijo Elsa Black, la madre de Sebastián.

-Vamos de inmediato mamá. -respondió el muchacho.

Ambos niños recogieron la manta para picnic, el canasto en que habían traído cosas para comer y el telescopio con el cual observaron las estrellas.

-Aun no comprendo, ¿cómo que no entiendo?, DIME A QUE TE REFIERES. -pregunto un poco molesta la rubia.

-Ya no importa, apresurémonos o mi mamá nos va a regañar. -dijo Sebastián mientras se ponía a correr rumbo al magnifico castillo negro seguido por su mejor amiga Gabrielle Delacour.

-HEY ESPÉRAME, NO CORRAS TAN RÁPIDO! -dijo corriendo la muchacha tratando de alcanzar a su mejor amigo.


End file.
